


Je t'aime

by Yuechan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuechan/pseuds/Yuechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir loves Ladybug.  But he can never seem to get the words to come out when she's around.</p>
<p>Just a little drabble I wrote after watching the Dark Cupid episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

Je t’aime.

(I have not written fanfiction is YEARS, so please excuse my horribly rusty fic writing skills.)

****  
  


Je t’aime.  I love you.  Three simple words.  Three simple words that were, in reality, anything but simple.  Why was it that when he was alone, he could say those words over and over to himself, but the moment that she appeared, the words froze right on his tongue.

Chat would have given just about anything to tell his lady those words, but every time he tried, he couldn’t get them to come out.  She overwhelmed him, everything about her was so bright, so purr-fect!  But he was determined that tonight would be the night he told her those words.  He wouldn’t allow himself to freeze up this time.

“Good evening, Chat,” Ladybug greeted him with a smile that sent chills through his spine and made his heart melt.

“Hello, My Lady,” Chat purred, sidling up to Ladybug to give her hand a kiss.  

She allowed him that single kiss before pulling away, much to his disappointment, though he didn’t show it.  Instead he flashed a cheshire-like grin and winked as he stepped back, more than ready to respect her wish for space.  He flirted and teased as much as he could, oh yes, and it was fun to make her blush, but he was careful to never cross the line and make her truly uncomfortable.  As much as he loved her, and wanted with all his heart for her to love him back, he would not push it.  He didn’t want to lose the friendship that they had.

‘Alright, this is it.  Tell her how you feel.’ Chat thought to himself.  He took a breath to steady his nerves, though his heart was beating so hard and so fast in his chest that it was a wonder that Ladybug didn’t hear it.  ‘You can do this.  ‘ _Don’t freeze up!_ ’

“Chat?  Is something wrong?”

The concerned voice of Ladybug cut through his thoughts, and he realized with some embarrassment that he had been caught staring at her.

“Oh, er…” His normally glib tongue failed him and Ladybug grinned.

“What’s the matter, kitty?  Cat got your tongue?”

Oh, that wasn’t fair!  He was supposed to be the one with the puns!

“Ha!  Looks like I’m starting to rub off on you, my lady.” Chat grinned and winked at her, to which Ladybug merely rolled her eyes and turned away.

“Heaven forbid!  I don’t think the world could handle two Chat Noirs.  I can barely handle the one I have.”  She turned to grin at him to take the sting out of her comment, which had deflated Chat for a moment.  Before he could re-gather his courage, she had taken off, leaving him to catch up.

They patrolled the city together at night, looking for any trouble, though most nights it was quiet.  Tonight was no exception to that, and really, more often than not, it was just a chance to hang out together, something Chat would take any chance he could get.  Paris at night sparkled like a jewel, and his Lady was the brightest, more beautiful jewel imaginable.  If only he could get the courage to tell her that, and show her that he truly, sincerely, meant it.

The night wore on, and no trouble came up, but they hadn’t actually expected any.  And each moment that had trickled by was another moment wasted, but somehow, like every other time he’d tried to tell Ladybug how he truly felt, the words vanished before he could speak them, until there was no more time to try and speak them.  It was time for them to split up and head home, and it wasn’t until she was already leaping away that his tongue finally unfroze and the words slipped out, no more than a whisper.

**  
**“Je t’aime, Ladybug.  Je t’aime.”


End file.
